BBRae College AU
by Lou Buggins
Summary: Just your typical college AU. Inspired by some of Shock777's adorable doodles! Enjoy!


School always felt so pointless to Garfield Logan. He never learned anything sitting in a classroom. All his knowledge came from life experience. Spending his young life on the streets taught him all he needed to know, at least that's what he told himself. His adoptive parents had different ideas. Which is what landed him a seat in another classroom, for another two years of learning, at this rink-a-dink community college. Every cloud has a silver lining, though, and his just happened to be sitting in the next row in front of him.

"I wonder what her name is?" He thought to himself, as he started off into her direction with a dreamy look in his emerald eyes. He had spent the last 70 minutes admiring her from his seat in the back. If she noticed, she didn't show it. She always had her head facing straight ahead or down at her notepad. He assumed she was one of those honor students, who actually gave a damn what their grades were. Which was kind of cute, in an endearing type of way.

While the professor was jabbering on about cellar division, Garfield spent the time ogling the young woman's long raven-colored hair. It looked clean and soft, even from his distance. The way she sat right under a light made it practically shine at him, making it all the more difficult to avoid the temptation of running his fingers through the silky strands.

The loose black shirt she wore exposed her pale shoulders. They were slender and the skin looked as soft as her hair. Images of his lips gently sucking on the smooth skin flashed in his mind, making a light blush dust his tanned cheeks. He adjusted himself his chair, his pants suddenly feeling tight and uncomfortable.

"Probably should hold those thoughts for after the first date." He joked to himself.

"That will be all for today everybody. Have a nice day!" The professor's kind voice broke the young man from his thoughts. The students around him were already collecting their belongings and heading for the door.

Garfield, having not have pulled anything out in the first place, grabbed his book bag and slung it over his shoulder as he followed behind everyone else. Once he was through the exit, he scanned the hallway for her petite frame, but felt disheartened when the dark-haired beauty was nowhere to be found.

"Huh, I wonder where she ran off to?"

Right on cue, his stomach let out a loud rubble. Blushing in embarrassment of the attention his hungry stomach was receiving, Garfield scampered down the hall, in the direction of the campus cafeteria.

The cafeteria was surprisingly small for a college, but then again, not many people took the time to eat here. Most only came to pick up a quick snack before their next class, while the few that sat and ate were either faculty or student groups. As Garfield entered the open room, he was instantly met with the causal chatter of those around him and the smells of the kitchen. He took a deep breath through his nose, and almost gagged at the scent that filled his nostrils.

 _Chicken. No good._ He thought to himself. He felt his stomach let out another growl in protest to his pickiness. _Relax stomach. The café will have something for us._

The lanky man strolled through the cafeteria, passing up the line and making his way to a tiny café hidden away on the other side of the lunchroom. The café was a privately-owned operation, and was brought in as an alternative to the regular school meals. It was the best place to grab a quick snack or a cup coffee. The place itself was the perfect college hang-out, with just the right amount of lighting, a calm atmosphere, comfortable seating and plenty of outlets to charge your phone or laptop. Due to its attractive features and small space, it made this place usually packed. Luckily, he had come during a slow time, so there were only a few other people sitting inside. As he took in his new surroundings he caught sight of a familiar looking beanie.

He quickly looked away and approached the counter to place his order.

"Hi! One eggless egg salad sandwich with a chocolate chip cookie and a coke." He ordered effortlessly, and as the boy behind the counter turned to prepare his meal, his mind kept racing back to the girl sitting behind him. She was here, in the café, by herself. If she was here, then she either was waiting for someone or waiting for another class. He hoped it was the latter. That would mean he could make his move. Turning around casually he leaned back on the counter, his bookbag pressing against the edge and his elbows pressed on the smooth surface. Doing his best to be discreet, he allowed his eyes to traveling around the room, stopping for only a few seconds at a time on the petite female sitting off to the side, ignoring the world around her. She had on a pair of Bluetooth headphones, and calmly nodded her head to the music that played through it. She had her nose in a book, and a cup of hot tea laying on the coffee table beside her. Normally, Gar would not have paid this type of girl a second look, but there was something about this one that just drew him to her, like a moth to a flame.

"Here you go, Sir." The employee interrupted Garfield's thoughts. He stood back up and faced the other man, who had his food all laid out on the counter and was already typing in the price on each item. "That will be $8.56."

Gar pulled out his wallet from his jean pocket and slid out his debit card. He stuck the card into the little machine by the man's tablet-register. He punched in his security code and yanked the card back out after the machine began to beep. After putting the card back in its place, he stuffed the wallet back in his pocket. With a friendly nod and a thank you, the blonde gathered his food and drink and carried it all towards the spot she was sitting at. She had made herself cozy in one of the large, cushiony chairs, so he decided to claim the open one beside her. When he plopped down in the comfortable chair, the female glanced up from her book. He was not quite sure what he had expected, but it certainly was not the icy glare of her blue eyes. She was not happy at the slight interruption, but instead of moving and letting her be, he simply sat his food down on the table in front of them and took a sip of his coke.

He glanced over at her, only to be met with her wicked scowl. He was preparing himself for when she told him to get lost, but the words never came. Instead, she pulled her attention back to her book, shifted in her seat so that her back was facing toward him. His lips twitched into an amused grin as he sat his drink down and moved on to his sandwich. He wrapped his calloused hands around the bread and lifted the sandwich up to his waiting lips. As his sharp teeth sunk into the chunky goodness, a glob of the yellow mix fell out of the bottom and dropped onto his lap with a "splat." Before he could curse under his breath, the sound of a snort made him look over to the woman sitting beside him. Though she still regarded him with disdain, he could still make out the slight sparkle of amusement in her eyes.

He lifted an eyebrow at her with mock irritation. "Oh, you think that's funny?"

She stiffened at his comment, and he thought he had been a tad too rough, but then she retorted right back him. "A grown man spilling food on himself? Hilarious."

He blinked at her, caught off guard by her comment. It was the first time he had heard her speak, and so far, he liked what he heard. "If you that's funny, you should see my friend Vic eat a sloppy joe. That will have you rolling on the floor." He joked with a laugh, but the woman showed no other sign of enjoyment, except for that twinkle in her eyes. Her face just remained stoic and unfaltering. It was slightly disturbing. She stared at him for a moment, as if she were studying him, making him squirm uneasily. After a moment, however, she let out a quiet "hm," before returning to her book.

He watched her read for a moment, then he used a napkin to wipe the clump off his jeans, before he resumed his eating. A comfortable silence fell between the two, but it did not last for long. Once Gar had finished his meal, he reached for the cookie he had saved for dessert. The cookie was obviously homemade, which made it all the more appetizing. Grabbing it, he unwrapped it from the plastic casing, then broke it half, right down the middle.

Turning back to the girl with the book, he stretched out his hand, one half on the cookie in his palm. "Would you like some?" he offered with a large, boyish smile. His voice broke her concentration, and he could see the flash of anger spread across her features, but when she caught sight of his peace offering, her glare softened slightly. She stared at the crumbled half like it was a foreign object, unsure of how she should react.

"What's the matter? Don't like chocolate chip?" He asked, his glowing smile dimming at the prospect.

"No, my apologizes." She mumbled as she looked away with embarrassment. "I am not used to strangers offering me free food."

Gar chuckled at her innocence. "Hey, I don't blame ya for being cautious, but I promise this is just a friendly cookie."

With one more inspection of the substance in his outstretched hand, she must have determined his offer to be sincere, because tentatively, she reached over took the delicate half away from him. She brought it up to her black-painted lips and took a small, careful bite. After being sure she was enjoying her new treat, Gar too munched on his own half with pleasure.

"So," He said in between bites. "Do you have a name?"

She glanced away from her cookie to acknowledge him for a moment. Her deep blue eyes bore down into his dark forest-green eyes, as if she were sizing him up. Finally, she looked away and gave him a small nod.

"Yes, I have a name." She deadpanned.

"Okay, you gonna tell me what it is or leave me in suspense?" He teased.

"I think I prefer suspense." She said sarcastically, as she took another bite of her pastry.

The blonde boy smirked at her witty response. "Okay fine. I'll let you my name then. Garfield Logan, but you can call me Gar." He added kindly, tossing the last bite into his mouth.

"I think I would rather stick to Garfield." She said, as she took the final bite of her cookie. Gar grimaced at the sound of his name.

"Well I rather you didn't. I hate my full name." He said with distain.

Once again, she looked at him curiously. "And why is that?"

"Makes me sound like an old guy." He explained, to which only repeated that odd sound.

"Hm."

Before he could say more, a vibration coming from the table interrupted them.

"I have to go. Thank you for the cookie." She said as she scooped up the phone and her book and put both in her bag that had been laying be her feet on the floor.

"Don't mention it!" He winked at her. A slight blush dusted her pale cheeks, but she looked away before he could have a good look at it. As she stood up to leave, and decided now would be a good of time as any to make his move. "Hey before you go, do you think I could have your number?" He popped the question smoothly. She froze in place for a minute, then looked him dead in the eye.

"No." She said forcefully, which to him was very odd. His cocky grin fell to a frown and his shoulders slumped at the dejection. "But you can have my name." She told him, lifting his spirits a little more. "It's Rachael, Rachael Roth. And for the record, I tend to like older guys, Garfield. Goodbye now." She gave him a curt nod, before speeding out of the café. Garfield's green stare followed her out, and he could not look away.

"Whoa." Was all he could say, after that interesting exchange.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This one-shot was inspired by a friend of mine's artwork. I've included links to her work below. Probably won't continue this, only because there are SO many college AU's, and I like to stay original. However, this was really fun to write! I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you did, please leave me review so I know! Thank you all so much for reading! - LB**

 **post/164303706893/every-bbrae-artist-suggestion-this-song-for**

 **post/164548134703/bbrae-college-au-anyone**


End file.
